Many electricians, and others, often must feed a wire through a conduit or through a wall or the like. This is often a difficult and onerous task. Therefore, there have been numerous tools developed to assist such a worker in feeding flexible materials, such as electrical wire, through a long conduit.
One such tool is known as fish tape. Fish tape is an elongated strand of stiff wire, often steel, having a loop on one end thereof and a ball or catch on the other end thereof. Heretofore, fish tape has been stored either unprotected or in cases having a handle thereon. The handle is used to feed the tape into the conduit.
However, the inventor has found that such storage containers may damage the fish tape. For example, the inventor has found that a handle may twist the tape thereby damaging the tape or even breaking it.
Therefore, there is a need for a fish tape container that will store the fish tape in a safe manner, yet will permit that tape to be fed out in a safe and expeditious manner.